Combination support devices such as cot and lounge chair apparatuses for camping and recreational activities are widely prevalent today, with many being offered commercially online at web sites such as BACKCOUNTRY®, MOOSEJAW®, and SIERRA TRADING POST®, or available both online and in national retail chains such as art REI®, DICK'S® SPORTING GOODS, SPORT AUTHORITY®, MODELL'S®, GANDER MOUNTAIN®, CABELA'S®, BASS PRO SHOPS®, and the like. Many of these websites and stores have convertible cots, chairs, or both.
However, in some instances these apparatuses require installation or multiple steps in order to open the apparatus for use, or to break the apparatus down for storage and travel, which can be time-consuming. Additionally, many of these apparatuses are rather bulky and as such cannot be compacted into a small foot print for ease of storage and travel. Accordingly, what is needed is an expandable and collapsible support device for multipurpose use that can be expanded or collapsed in mere seconds for use or storage.